What did we do that night
by Bunearyfan
Summary: Team Rocket: They have faced trouble, criminal work and a bunch of other stuff. But Jessie and James (Meowth inclued) now need to face one new thing: Parenthood. And trust me, things are not going too smoothly... (Rated T just in case.)
1. Pregnant

What did we do that night

Team Rocket are getting a new member, and I think you know how XD

The month before

It was a busy new year's eve at the sinnoh leauge party. The party was at full blast, with the lights on, and the music blaring, and the bartender was no other than Brock.

James came up to Jessie and said, "Guess who's handling the bar this time?"

"One of the Twerps'?" Jessie asked and James replied with a nod. Jessie facepalmed herself.

Meowth came up and meowed, "Lets try and steal Pikachu in all the commotion."

Jessie's eyes lite up and her smile turned evil. "But, wheres the twerp and that twerpette, did you hear they done _it _2 days ago?" James cried and Jessie's face fell.

"Never mind..." she muttered and came up to Brock. "One beer please and make it hasty," she spat.

"Okay..." Brock muttered, not realising it was her. Grabbing the beer, Jessie drunk it in one gulp. After 10 drinks, she was compleatly drunk.

James came up to her and asked, "Are you okay Jessie?"

Meowth came up and said, "Oi vey, she's very drunk you dig?"

"I might as well have a few beers while we're at the bar," James muttered. After 10 drinks he was drunk. "Huh what happened? Where am I, and who is that?" James slurred to Jessie, pointing his finger at Meowth.

"A pokemon..." Jessie slapped him. James then pulled Jessie closer and kissed her, and then you know what happened ;)

A month later

Meowth covered his ears to a large scream that woke up the pokemon in the trees.

"I can't be, I don't remember doing anything like _that_ James!" Jessie screamed at a bewildered James.

Meowth shot up and asked, "OI VEY, CAN'T A POKEMON GET ANY SLEEP AROUND HERE!" Jessie blushed and muttered, "Sorry Meowth, I'm just pregnant..."

Meowth's eyes opened madly. "Oi vey, Team Rocket doesnt need this..."

James nodded and murmered, "I agree with Meowth, Jessie, you better take the rest of the pregnancy off."

"I can do my job," Jessie snapped, slapping James on the face. James stumbled back and nearly fell off the balloon. Meowth grabbed him just in time.

"Be careful Jessie, I nearly fell to my own doom!" James argued.

"Shut up," Jessie spat. "Let's just look for the twerps and get it done," Meowth muttered. "Right on, twerps spotted, target in sight," Jessie reported.

Suddenly Staraptor flew up into the sky. "Ahh!" Jessie screamed, falling backwards. "Staraptor!" The flying pokemon cawed.

Jessie looked over the hot-air balloon, and saw the twerps. "Well, there they are..." she confirmed.

"Hasta la vesta birdie," Meowth exclaimed, and brought out his claws before James pulled him back.

"No, Meowth, we do not have other people's pokemon for dinner. We steal them first, then have them for dinner," James stated. Jessie stared at the two of them, then puked into the picnic basket beside them.

"So that was the meat we had for 3 nights?" Jessie spat out between puking.

James and Meowth looked at eachother and blinked twice and the ran to the other side of the balloon. As soon as Jessie stopped puking in the picnic basket, she was off.

But they had forgot that Staraptor was there. They were in for it...


	2. James is in for it

A/N: Thanks for the views for the first chapter.

untimatedragonballzfan: Thanks for the review! It was sweet! No, sorry I never mentioned this first chapter, but she never fell off the balloon. Sorry about that :( and she won't get thunderbolted... whoops I've said too much lol.

James is in trouble...

Jessie stared at James angrily before gazing a Meowth. "Well," she said, "why didn't you two tell me about the meat?!"

James opened his mouth and squeaked, "Mama," before jumping out of the balloon. Jessie and Meowth stared at eachother with akward faces before grabbing their JetPacks and going down after him.

"Why did he do that?" Meowth asked Jessie weirdly.

"He's too scared of me."

"Oh, right... cause he's the one whos got ya in this condition?"

"Excuse me?" Jessie shouted.

"I shoulda mentioned it tos ya on da balloon back there, but you and James had a little too much to drink and now... ya know dig?" Meowth replied akwardly and Jessie swooped down towards James. When she grabbed him, she slapped him.

"Why did you get me pregnant?!" She bellowed at the top of her voice.

"Excuse me?" James asked, before they nearly hit the ground, but luckily, Jessie still had her jetpack on.

"**_YOU GOT ME PREGNANT!_**" Jessie bellowed again. James stared at her.

_'Awh no... I'm in deep trouble now!'_ James thought. He started to sweat a bit, but then Jessie slapped him again.

"Thanks to you, we missed the twerps!" Jessie snapped, giving him a big pounder on the cheek. James blinked twice before yelling, "OWWWW!"

Meowth finally caught up with them. The two messed up teens gave some angry glaces at the cat pokemon, and he held his errr... paws up. "Hey," he answered, "at least it wasn't my idea to give da lovely ladys her some pokemon meat for da 3 nights k?" This earned James another slap.

"Stop it, or I'll give you some Seviper meat tonight!" James threatened loudly. Jessie then found a nearby bush and vomited in the bush.

Meowth tugged his shirt and pulled him down. "Yous got her vomiting again. She's so gonn' kill you."

James gulped. "Let's run!" he exclaimed and he lifted Meowth onto his head. After that they left a vomiting Jessie in the bushes, while they ran off.

Not the best move...


	3. Meowth?

Thanks for the review, dragonballz! Well heres my new update! Big suprise in this chapter, about Meowth

By the time the sun had gone down, Jessie had knocked James unconscious. Meowth looked up, too scared to say anything. Out of the corner of his eye, Meowth could see James' Yamask.

"Well, here's to dinner tonight!" Meowth exclaimed and used fury swipes on Yamask. Seeing as it didn't work, he groaned and stomped his paw. A big earthquake shook the three Team Rocket members to the ground except James, who was already lay there. The Yamask lay on the ground, unconscious.

"Meowth, you learned bulldoze!" Jessie exclaimed. Meowth looked at himself sheepishly. "Then I leveled up," He giggled like a girl.

James woke up and exclaimed, "That child's not mine, oh hey Jessie!" Jessie stared at him and gave him a punch to the cheek. (A/N: This isn't James' day is it?)

#####

Making a fire later on, James sat down with Ice Packs all over his face. "I can't believe she b!tchslapped me!" He exclaimed. Jessie just sat there, making the non-pokemon meat feast. Meowth came down and sat beside him, and patted his sore pack with his furry paw.

"It's nothin' to worry about, James my pal," Meowth smiled at the batter and bruised human, "It's da hormones, she'lls be gettin' over it in 8 months, considering she's a month gone." James glared at him as if he suggested he go jump over a cliff. "**_8_ MONTHS!" **James exclaimed," I can't handle 8 minutes!"

Meowth gave him a hard pat on the back. Suddenly he glowed white. "Meowth you feeling okay?" Jessie asked, looking over. They were in for a complete shock.

Meowth was evolving.


	4. The evil frying pan

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and views! Over 200 views in November and already 61 in December! :D Yeah-aa (One cuss in this, it was rated T for a reason)

Meowth exclaimed when he realised he was evolving. "Eh, eh, eh, when did dis happen!" He screamed (although he never admitted it). He resisted and the evolution stopped.

James just stared at him and so did Jessie, as she cooked the dinner. "Well... that made me go deaf in one ear..." Jessie muttered weirdly.

James looked at Jessie and she gave him the death glare. "If looks could kill..." James growled under his breath.

Meowth replied to that with, "Well, dis is da part wheres me and Jimmy boy woulds run away from the preggy womans right her'," He was about to say something else before he caught sight of Jessie grabbing the frying pan and aiming it at his head. Meowth gave a huge jump, a screech and ran away.

Jessie stared at James and held up her frying pan and a pokeball. "Wanna try to stop me, you got some ****ing nerve!" She shouted, and James dashed like a Rapidash after Meowth. Jessie gave a big smirk before sitting on the log beside the light fire and ate all the dinner by herself. Her eyes gleamed evilly as the boys returned to see she had eaten all the dinners.

"Darn it! She's an assassin," Meowth exclaimed, meeting the evil glint in her eye. James nudged him before sighing. "Just eight more months," he muttered into Meowth's big ear.

%

Well, end of dat chapter. Guys, I'm holding a make your own pokemon comp, for this story and the best one will be featured in this story. Here is the form and PM me it or if you don't have an account, put it in your review.

Name (like Pikachu, Fearow):

Species (Like mouse pokemon):

Description:

Level:

Does it evolve (If it does, make a seperate profile for it's evolution):

If it does evolve, will it evolve in this story (Yes or no):

Who will catch your pokemon (Jessie or James):

Well all from me!

Bunearyfan off to train her level 80 Samurott to level 100!


	5. 5 months later

Chapter 5: 5 months later

(A/N: Hey ya'll about time I updated this story! On yeah, and I'm taking requests (only pokemon). Here's the next chapter) (Another cuss in this, rated T for a reason)

The 5 months that followed Jessie's first month of pregnancy had not been kind to James and Meowth. She ballooned up like she had eaten a whole watermelon whole, although she never liked anyone teasing her about it. (James found this out the hard way, he called her an elephant and was thrown into a random river nearby.)

As the two Team Rocket boys sat around the campfire, they trembled, as Jessie came up to them with their dinner. Eating quickly, James nearly choked when a wild Eevee jumped up behind him and pawed him on the back. Twirling around, James saw this and instructed Meowth to use Fury Swipes to weaken it down. Meowth did so, and the wild Eevee struggled to not faint. As it did this, James threw a pokeball and the wild Eevee accepted its capture.

As Jessie sat down, she saw that Meowth glowed white again. "Oh Sh*t! Not again!" Meowth exclaimed and stopped the evolution, which caused him to faint in tiredness.

James let his new Eevee out and it sat down, looking at him cutely. "Eevee!" It cried.

"You need a nickname, don't you little Eevee?" James whispered, patting the evolution pokemon on the head. "Eve Eevee!" It seemed to agree. "How about, Jessie, because your beautiful on the outside, but probably fierce and cross inside?" James asked. "Eevee!" The _girl_ Eevee agreed.

Jessie looked up from her dinner and grabbed her new weapon, the frying pan. James hid behind the log in defence. "Jessie Eevee, defend me!" He screamed (although he never admitted it).

The Eevee jumped up in from of her owner and growled. Jessie grabbed the frying pan that sat beside her, and the Eevee hid behind the same log James did.

Meowth woke up, looked at Jessie, and then at James. Padding up beside the male Team Rocket member and the Eevee, he whispered, "This is one of her better days. It's all your fault, Jimmy."


	6. Espeon

(A/N: Sorry for the wrong chapter thing last chapter, it's now fixed, so sorry dragonballz and Glaceon. Well, I have decided to make a sequel to this yay! It will get up when this is done. Oh yeah, and Trouble in paradise is on hiatus until this story is done! Oh yeah, and I'm still taking story requests (only Pokeshipping and Rocketshipping, I do them best XD) Well, on with the story.) (I'm skipping months to get details out of the way, they are having a -gets cut off-.)

Chapter 6: 7 months pregnant

James took out his Eevee as he got challenged by the twerp Cilan. The Eevee snarled deeply as the green-haired twerp brought out Crustle.

Jessie sighed and face-palmed herself as James started to show off his newly caught Eevee. She patted her swollen stomach and the baby kicked, as if to say, "Daddy's got a big head."

Cilan shouted to his pokemon, "Crustle use shell smash!"

"Crustle!" The pokemon cried, and jumped out of his shell.

"Eevee, use bite!" James called out. The Eevee jumped up, and opened her mouth to bite the Crustle.

"Crustle use X sissor!" Cilan called out, and the attack hit the Eevee hard, but it stayed strong, and never forfited by giving into her injuries. Suddenly, the Eevee glowed bright white, and grew another tail tip. She grew a bit longer, and grew a red treasure on her head. The glowing stopped, and James realised the Eevee had evolved into Espeon.

"Looks like you learned a new move, Espeon use Psybeam!" James instructed the evolved Espeon. "Espeon!" She cried and used the powerful move, and knocked the Crustle out of the battle.

"Hmm... looks like we won for once," Jessie looked up surprisingly. Meowth nodded,"Now, take Pikachu and lez scram!"

James tried to take the Pikachu from Ash's side, but ended up with a huge shock from his Thunderbolt. Jessie and Meowth looked at eachother and ran into the forest, James followed them, after he recovered from the thunderbolt.

When they had finished running (about 50 steps from where the twerps were, because of Jessie's pregnancy), Jessie sat down, and held her stomach. "James, I think we're having a girl you know," she said.

James looked at her unbelievingly. "So, not a boy!" he exclaimed sadly. The Espeon which he forgot to return to his pokeball, headbutted him in his... private parts... in defence of the pregnant Team Rocket member.

Falling to the ground, the male Team Rocket member groaned in intense pain, "Okay, you win, it's a girl." Grabbing his Espeon's pokeball, he whined, "Espeon, return."

Well, end of the next chapter! What should the baby be? Boy or girl, and what should it's name be?

And if your wondering how James captured the Eevee, read chapter 5, it's fixed now.

Bunearyfan off to train her traded Snivy.


	7. Am I in trouble?

(A/N: It's been forever since I've been on, huh? I've been thinking of a plot for an M.I High and Pokemon story, which took sooooo long to think of! Anyway, here is the long awaited chapter)

Jessie looked angrily at James. Her eyes were filling up with anger. James sweated a little, and turned to Meowth and pleaded, "Please Meowth, have a heart and save me!"

Meowth looked at him as if he had threatened to murder someone. "No. Way Jimmy pal! This is _your_ mess, you clean it up!"

James looked defeated. His Espeon looked defeated as well. The pokemon and trainer nodded together, and turned to Jessie.

"Jessie, would you like to errrr... sit down?" James asked, and put his hands up, in case of attack. Jessie's eyes looked less flared, and she relaxed. She leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"Sure, James," Jessie smiled, and sat down on the nearest rock, and rubbed her stomach. The Espeon jumped up onto her stomach, and started to fall asleep.

Meowth waved his paws. "How come dat Espeon gets to sleep on Jessie's stomach, while poor old Meowth here gets da boot ya dig?"

Jessie and James cocked their eyebrows and shouted, "Shut up Meowth."

"Okay okay, geez a pokemon tries to point out the obvious!" Meowth muttered and walked off to find some 'grub' as he calls it.

Jessie's eyes lightened up and called over to James happily, "James, the baby kicked!"

James jumped a bit. Last time she had said that, she had hit him. His Espeon woke up as the baby kicked. She stood up and jumped off Jessie's bump. She lay near a nearby tree. The Espeon used the move rest on herself to make herself fall asleep.

Meowth came back with some berries. _Not very much to eat..._ he thought to himself before he stopped, and looked at Jessie and James. Luckily, the duo hadn't noticed him yet.

Jessie rolled her eyes. 'I'm not going to hit you again, unless you nearly jump on top of me and my bump unlike the last time I told you.'

James rubbed his head lightly. 'Heh...' he chuckled sheepishly. He had forgotten about that part. 'Sorry about that...' he apologised. Jessie struggled to get up, which gave James some time to escape. Meowth was having none of it. He grabbed James by the leg.

''Where do you think you're going Jimmy?'' Meowth asked, his eyes narrowing.

James looked down at the little cat pokemon holding him by the leg. ''I thought you were on my side!'' he exclaimed.

Meowth put his free paw up. ''I ain't on no sides ya dig? This is just entertainin'! Look, here comes ya girly now!'' he explained, and tried to push the Team Rocket male forward.

Jessie made her way up to the pokemon and the male Team Rocket member. She eyes Meowth and the cat pokemon took that as a warning to leave or get knocked out. She turned to James. ''Now is the time to apologise? You couldn't have done it a month ago, when it happened?''

James gulped. ''I never got a chance?'' he asked, hoping it was a good enough excuse. His hoping didn't work too well.

Jessie was fuming. ''I told you to apologise right after you done it and you never did!'' she screamed.

James was sweating a lot now. Meowth was hiding behind a bush, laughing. James could hear the pokemon's loud laughing, but Jessie was too angry at her lover to hear him.

Jessie dropped it there when her mood swings kicked in. ''But I accept your apology,'' she smiled sweetly, like nothing had ever happened. She walked off. She could have skipped, but her big baby bump made it hard, so she stuck to 'waddling like a Piplup' as Meowth called it.

James sighed with relief. His Espeon opened her eyes. She blinked twice, and looked up at James. She blinked again, and gave what looked like a little smile. It was hard to tell, seeing as she wasn't right up to her trainer. Jessie sat down again, and brought out a pokeball. 'Woobat!' she called out. The Woobat sprung out of it's pokeball, and flapped it's wings. 'Woobat!' it cried out.

James looked at his Espeon and smiled. He was safe.


End file.
